1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of selecting a satellite positioning system used in positioning, and the like.
2. Related Art
At present, a plurality of satellite positioning systems such as a global positioning system (GPS), a quasi zenith satellite system (QZSS), a global navigation satellite system (GLONASS), a BeiDou navigation satellite system, and Galileo have been known.
In addition, in recent years, the development of a so-called multi global navigation satellite system (GNSS) correspondence receiver (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “multi-receiver”) which is a positioning device capable of performing positioning based on a plurality of satellite positioning systems has been progressing. Satellite positioning systems are in operation on the basis of their proprietary specifications, respectively, and are carrier frequencies, codes and the like different from each other. For this reason, in a multi-receiver, it is normal that a receiver corresponding to each satellite positioning system is configured to be mounted. As a technique of the multi-receiver, a technique has been known in which a plurality of satellite positioning systems are used, to thereby increase the number of positioning satellites capable of being captured and improve the accuracy of positioning (see, for example, JP-A-2010-14565).
Incidentally, the satellite positioning system includes a satellite positioning system in which the whole area on the earth is set to a coverage area, and a satellite positioning system in which only some of countries or regions are set to a coverage area as well. That is, there are a satellite positioning system capable of positioning and a satellite positioning system incapable of positioning depending on locations. For this reason, in positioning based on the multi-receiver, it is necessary to rapidly determine a satellite positioning system capable of positioning. For example, a method of searching for only satellite positioning systems which are set in advance, a method of searching for all available satellite positioning systems in order, and the like are considered. However, in the former method, the satellite positioning systems which are set are not necessarily capable of positioning. In addition, in the latter method, there is the possibility of all the satellite positioning systems being searched for depending on the order of search, which leads to considerable inefficiency.